Midnight Project
by Mirlin
Summary: A year after the death of boy band member Marco, Erwin, the manager, found Midnight Project a new member through auditions: Eren. Eren though is still a raw diamond and needs a lot of training to get on the same level as the other members (Jean, Berthold, Reiner and Levi). Just when Levi is about to give up on the new member he thinks about a different way to teach Eren.


I'm slowly moving to AO3.. so if you are interested search for 'Mirlinish'.

I hate AUs.. so here you have an AU ~3

Got inspired by: watch/?v=MegqhpFwjEk&start_at=43&end_at=260

I'm dyslexic and English is not my first language..  
Grammar nazi's will hate me :'D  
I don't have a beta yet. Sorry guys...  
If you find any errors please tell me!

* * *

**Midnight Project**

"One two three and roll six seven- I said roll Eren! Again!" Levi watched the dance moves of his fellow band members in the mirror while they repeated the same dance move over and over again. One two, half a turn. Three four, arms above their heads. Five six, a body roll while their hands travelled down from their sides to their hips. Levi didn't even continue with seven and eight and stopped dancing. "Eren! Repeat!"

The new kid frowned and stared troubled at his mirror image, while he repeated the body roll on his own. Levi could see he was trying his best, but trying your best wasn't enough in the music business. You either had to be perfect or you were kicked out.

Fighting the urge to tap his foot impatiently on the floor he stared at the expressions of Berthold, Reiner and Jean. The boy band's captain could see his own irritation in their eyes. Berthold sighed with his eyes closed, while Reiner rolled his eyes and Jean visibly, but soundlessly, cursing the newbie next to him with a glare.

After another fail Levi gave up. "Let's leave it at that for today." He too had more than enough of repeating the same move over and over again. Seeing the relieved expressions and sweating bodies of the old midnight project's band members, he knew they all had enough for the day.

"Fucking rookie." Jean mumbled harder than he probably meant and slapped Eren against the back of his head. "You'll never equal Marco."

Levi kept in a soft chuckle when he saw Eren reaching for his head with widened eyes and stare at Jean's back when he marched out of the dancing hall. He knew he should scold Jean for what he said, but he couldn't help but agree with him.

It had only been a year since Marco's death, but Levi wondered if Jean was ever going to get over it. It had been hard on all of them, but it had hurt Jean way harder than Berthold, Reiner or even he himself.

"You're too hard on him." Levi turned to the male that spoke to him.

Erwin Smith, their manager and the recruiter of Eren, smiled friendly and offered a towel.

Levi took it and whipped the sweat off his face and neck. "How did he even get through the auditions?" He looked up at Erwin, demanding an answer.

"He is a raw diamond." The managed replied. "You just need to polish him."

One of Levi's eyebrows rose as he looked at Erwin. "He is a raw diamond with sharp edges. My tools go blunt on him."

"Your tools being…?"

"My willpower to spend energy on him." Levi turned his eyes to Eren, who was still standing in front of the mirror practicing the moves. Most of them were flawless, but as soon as he, yet again, failed to roll his body Levi turned his attention back to Erwin. "It has been two weeks, Erwin, and it's only two more before his debut on stage. I'm losing my patience."

Erwin firmly grabbed one of Levi's shoulders and gave it a light shake. "You turned the other three into jewels. You can teach Eren what he needs to know." He patted once on Levi's shoulder and walked to his bag. "Tomorrow at ten?"

Levi nodded, but didn't say anything. He caught Eren in the mirror. His shoulder hung and his eyebrows were drawn together while he grabbed his bag ready to leave.

"Yeager! You're not leaving." The captain called after the male. He could see Erwin smiling in the corner of his eyes. "Don't overwork." Levi rolled his eyes at him and waited for the manager to leave.

Once Eren and he were the only two left, Levi turned away from the mirror and into the direction of the new member.

Eren blew out some air and placed his bag back on the ground. It wasn't in an annoyed way though; the brunette seemed to be relieved that Levi hadn't given up on him yet.

Levi beckoned him and placed him with his side facing the mirror. After turning on the music and setting the song on repeat, he stepped in front of Eren, with his back towards him. "Now watch closely." On the beat of the music he pushed his hips back and his chest forward and rolled them in the opposite way, pulling his chest back and pushed his hips forward.

While he repeated the movement fluently, he looked over at Eren's mirror image. The new kid watched closely at first, but soon began to mimic Levi. Without success though. "Pull your chest and hips further back and push them further forward."

Eren tried and it looked just a tiny bit better, but even he could see it wasn't even close to the way Levi's loose body moved. "How?" he frowned and ran a hand through his hair. He studied Levi's mirror image and tried again.

Even though Eren didn't give up, Levi could see Eren was losing hope. The kid probably tried his hardest to get through the auditions, never felt happier when he got through and now cursed himself for failing what he was supposed to be able to do. Erwin saw potential in him though, which frustrated Levi even more. It would have been so much easier to just kick the guy out and find another guy.

After about 15 minutes Levi shook his head. "No, we're going to do this differently." He wasn't going to let this rookie ruin his career.

Thoughtless he walked back and pressed his back against Eren's chest and began to roll his body again, hoping that Eren would be able to mimic it after he felt the way Levi's body moved. "Like this."

He noticed Eren freezing against him, but wasn't bothered by the intimacy of their bodies rubbing together. Levi had used his body and invaded people's personally space too many times in his career to realize or being bothered that he was being too intimate with people.

"Just move along."

"Um… Ok…" Eren brought out awkward and flustered by the lead dancer's closeness.

In the mirror Levi kept a close eye on Eren's body. He was doing what he said, moving his body together with Levi's, though he moved in an awkward and unsure way.

"Come on, Eren." Levi growled. "You're moving like a virgin." He hoped that Eren would understand that he had to press himself closer against him and move more eager, but with a quick glance in the mirror he figured his comment had hit the male a bit deeper than expected.

Eren didn't stopped following Levi's movements, but his whole performance became even sloppier than it already did. His cheeks had flushed a bright red and his eyes were turned to the ground.

Levi blinked and stopped dancing. "What? You are?" He huffed amused. Suddenly everything made sense.

Even Eren's ears flush at Levi's remark. "I'm sorry, ok." He held his the wrist of his other arm, doubting if he had to be embarrassed or offended by Levi's amusement.

"Don't be." Levi said. "I just didn't expect it." He could have known. The way Eren moved indicated that he hadn't had a lot of experience with seducing anyone.

Levi reached for Eren's hands and placed them on his hips. The brunette froze a second time, but Levi ignored it. Like this it was easier for the male to feel what he had to do.

The first few minutes he was just concentrating on the feeling of Eren following his movements, his eyes fixed on the floor not seeing. When he had the feeling the male was doing better than before he peaked at Eren through the mirror again, to see if it looked better as well.

Eren was looking down at Levi's hips, finally pressing himself properly against Levi now, but the longer Levi stared at the male, the more he got the feeling that Eren wasn't paying attention to dancing anymore. Just going with the flow seemed to work for him though, because the way he moved looked a lot better than his performance before.

"Eren." Levi said, trying to wake the male out of his concentration. At the same time he bucked his hips backwards when Eren bucked them forward. That was when he noticed it; the budge in the newbie's sweatpants. He suppressed a chuckle.

"What are you thinking about?" Even though the smile didn't make it onto his lips, he was genuine amused by the turn of events. Maybe things would get a little bit more interesting than he had expected at first.

Eren shock and pulled away, but Levi held the male's hands and kept him from pulling them away from his hips. "Don't step away. What were you thinking about?"

"I-I didn't meant to anger you." Eren stammered. Levi could see in the mirror that Eren was worried. Wrinkles were visible on his forehead and he pulled a little on his arms, not hard enough to pull them loose though.

"Do I look angry to you?"

Eren stared seriously into the mirror, his eyes fixed on Levi. "You… You look permanently angry."

Levi raised one eyebrow at the comment. Well, maybe the male was right about that. He grabbed Eren's hands a bit tighter and led them down against his crotch. He was long not as hard as Eren, but the brunette would be able to feel the excitement of the dancer. "Do I still look angry to you?"

Eren froze again, took a quick deep breath and blew it out in a shudder. He shook his head worried. "No, I shouldn't." The shock was audible in the male's voice. He pulled on his arms again and this time pulled himself out of Levi's grip.

Surprised that Eren pulled away Levi turned around and faced the male. "Why? You don't want to?" If the guy wasn't ready, then Levi wouldn't push through. If Eren didn't want him, he would just shrug it off and continue with dance practice like nothing happened. He didn't want to push Eren into corners he didn't want to be. Even so he wanted to know the reason why Eren didn't want to continue.

Eren's was yet again blushing and he swallowed. "No, I-I want too, but…" His eyes were down casted as he tried to search for words.

"But…?"

"But you are Levi." Eren looked up at the captain.

"So…?" Levi raised an eyebrow. What was this kid aiming for? Did the guy have a crush on someone else, or…? Something popped up in Levi's mind and he just hoped the kid wasn't aiming for it.

Eren was quiet and looked troubled at Levi. Though because the captain seemed to wait for an answer he realized he was supposed to explain himself. "Because you are _the_ Levi. Everyone's favourite Midnight Project's member. I've been loo-"

"No, stop right there!" Levi stopped the male in the middle of his sentence. He pressed his hand against the guy's mouth to shut him up and looked up at the kid with even angrier expression than normally. "Don't turn me off." He was no one's great example and he definitely didn't want to hear something like that from the guys he wanted to fuck with.

"Grab my bag." He wasn't going to abandon a good fuck because some kid thought he wasn't worth his 'almightiness'.

Eren hesitated in his confusion, but then walked to Levi's bag and brought it back to the male.

Without wasting any time, Levi reached for Eren's crotch and wrapped his fingers around the erection hidden behind the fabric. "Any proper reasons for not doing this?" He asked looked up at the kid and moving his fingers along the hard member in his hand.

Eren gasped and slipped a moan when his erection was touched. He took one step back, not sure what to do, but then stopped. He looked at Levi, who was looking up at him waiting for an answer and then shook his head. "No." He breathed.

"I thought so." Levi hooked his thumbs around the waistband of Eren's sweatpants and boxer and pulled them both down while he crouched in front of him. He didn't pay any attention to Eren's freezing body. The brunette had done it to many times already and Levi understood by now the male didn't expect him to do these kinds of things to him.

The moment he took the average length in his hand and the head between his lips, he could feel the rookie calm down from the shock and tense up from the whole new sensation. He glanced up to enjoy the pleasured expression on Eren's face and his heaving chest.

His tongue trailed teasingly over the length, bribing a few moans from Eren, before he took the length all the way down his throat.

After a few good bobs, he pulled away, reached for his bag and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom out of it.

He could feel Eren's eyes staring at him and when he looked up saw the question in his eyes.

"Why-?"

Levi cut him off. "Don't ask. You don't want to know." That he slept with their manager on a regular basis. Nor was he in the mood to tell the male. He looked back down and coated two of his fingers with a good amount of the lubricant.

Glad that Eren left the subject for what it was; Levi slipped his lube coated fingers into his pants and boxer. His fingers slipped easily inside, not in need of a lot of stretching. He had played around with enough people during his career to know how to relax his muscles. His lips found their place around Eren's cock again for a few last bobs to make sure he was hard enough.

Levi reached for the condom on the ground, opened it and helped the brunette wrap it around his cock.

Once done, he hooked his thumbs around the waistband of his sweatpants and boxer and pulled them down while standing up. He stepped out of the fabric that hang loosely around his ankles and kicked them towards his bag.

"This better work." Levi glared up at the male. "Or I'll tell Erwin to kick you out first thing in the morning." Eren paled before his eyes.

With a quick turn he stood with his back towards Eren. He reached for the male's erection and helped him a little with aiming. Glad that Eren pushed himself inside on his own Levi took a deep breath and enjoyed himself with the sensation of being filled.

Levi looked at their mirror image, getting excited by the way Eren's cock slowly disappeared within him. A small smile appeared on his lips and he leaned a little back again the brunette's chest. "Show me what you're worth, Eren. Give me a few body rolls."

Eren didn't say a word, but Levi could see him nod in the mirror. Insecure about what he was doing, the brunette tried a body roll. Yet again failing at it.

"Push your hip further forward." Levi said a little annoyed. "You're not going to get any deeper if you're not thrusting your hips forward."

Another few tries.

"I want to hear your hips slapping against my a- Aah~!" Levi was cut off by a moan when Eren finally forced his hips forward enough and hit Levi straight against his prostate.

Eren stopped right away and looked worried in the mirror not sure if Levi had moans in pleasure or in pain. Levi let out a soft huff when he noticed, his eyes half lidded from the feeling. "Do that again."

Eren did and bribe another moan from Levi's throat. "That's better. Now don't stop." Eagerly Eren continued rolling his body in the way Levi seemed to love it.

Levi hadn't paid a lot of attention to the music playing on the background, until he realized that Eren was rolling his body on the rhythm of the music, thrusting every two beats. It was a slow rhythm for sex, but with the music on the background it was really arousing.

He wanted to compliment Eren for his perfect timing on the beat, when the refrain started and Eren changed rhythm. Levi gasped for air when Eren grabbed his thighs, stopped rolling his body and thrust inside his captain on each beat. The dance captain placed his hands on top of Eren's and bit his bottom lip holding in moans that he at first hadn't meant to come out. His back arched and he tilted his head in the back of his neck.

Like this he wasn't going to keep up for very long. His cock was twitching and he was leaking pre. The sound of skin slapping against skin on the beat was mesmerizing. He leaned his head against Eren's shoulder and reached back to wrap his arm around Eren's neck.

Just when he thought he couldn't hold back any longer, the refrain switched back to a couplet and Eren somehow managed to switch back to the slow pace, back to rolling his body against Levi's back.

"Fuck, Eren." Levi whimpered and gasped when he was pulled into a maddening state of lust and desire without getting pushed over the edge. He couldn't believe that a virgin was able to control himself like that. Even he would have trouble with such a thing. It felt amazing though.

Eren seemed to have a lot of trouble with it, however. His hands shivered, while he moved them from Levi's thighs to his lower belly and his breathing was raspy and shuddered.

Eren was shocked by Levi's whimper though. "Should I-?"

"No." Levi cut him off. "Just continue the way you do. It feels good." And that was exactly what Eren did, he found back the beat and forced, probably without intention, moans from Levi's parted lips.

Apart from the amazing rhythm and control, Eren's performance wasn't perfect. His touch was raw and insecure, but that was probably what was making this even better; the way Eren had to discover what worked for him and what worked for his partner.

Levi looked over to their mirror image, seeing Eren's cock appearing and disappearing inside of him with each body roll. A body roll that seemed to get better each time. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

When he looked up in the mirror he met with the rookie's longing, but close to exhausted eyes. "Next refrain?" Levi asked. Eren seemed to understand what the male asked him, because he nodded to Levi in the mirror.

Eren switched rhythm as soon as the song switched to the refrain. He wrapped both his arms tightly around Levi's lower body and lost himself in his own pleasure.

Levi body arched again. He pressed his ass back meeting Eren in each of his thrusts and listened to the endless panting and moans of the male. His eyes were turned, not seeing, to the ceiling and he slowly closed them the closer he was getting to his orgasm.

On the last beat of the refrain he overflew. In a few shocks of heavenly pleasure his body got rid of the pressure that had built in his abdomen and spilled his seed over the dance floor.

Eren clamped himself tightly around Levi's waist, with his forehead against his shoulder. The way he moaned Levi's name, gasped and buried his cock deep inside him, Levi knew the male came as well.

Trying to catch his breath Levi stared into the mirror, watching both their chests heaving.

* * *

Knowing that it was already late, Levi pulled away from Eren, feeling the male´s limp member slip out. He turned to him and helped to pull the filled condom off. While he knotted the condom, he looked up at the newbie. "Regret?" Since it had been the male's first time he didn't want to hear later on that it had been his fault it had been the most horrible experience ever.

Even though Eren looked tired, his mouth corners had clearly curled in a retarded, but satisfied smirk with his nose wrinkled in the process. He shook his head. "No."

"Good." Levi grabbed a tissue out of his bag to whip his cum of the ground. "Now show me a proper body roll." He said as he walked to the corner of the room to throw the condom and tissue in the trashcan. He gathered his boxer and sweatpants on the way back to Eren and pulled them on.

"Uh, yes of course." Eren quickly pulled himself back to reality and dressed himself. When Levi was back next to him, he glance over at the male and tried his best on a body roll.

Levi cocked his head to the side a little and inspected the move. "Better." It truly was a lot better. Still not perfect, but at least it looked like a body roll. "I'll see you tomorrow during practice. Make sure you still remember how it's done by then.

* * *

The morning after Eren surprised the other members and Erwin with his performance. Berthold and Reiner seemed to be really enthusiast about it. Jean on the other hand was still mocking Eren.

"That's quite a difference, isn't it? How did you do it?" Erwin stepped next to Levi.

Levi looked up at the man for a few seconds in silence and shrugged his shoulders. "I have my ways." With that he cut of the conversation and walked to the dance floor for some serious practice.


End file.
